Kocho Shuyona
Kocho Shuyona ist der Schulleiter der Akademi High School. Er ist der Grund für die seltsamen Regeln der Akademi High School. Laut dem "Mysterious Tape #2" wird vermutet, dass er die Polizei und Journalisten besticht um sie von der Schule fern zu halten. Er hat eine geheime Persönlichkeit, eine Hintergrundgeschichte und eine Rolle im Spiel. Er wird nicht ins Spielgeschehen eingreifen, allerdings spielt er eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte des Spiels. Erscheinungsbild Kocho hat kurze braune Haare und trägt eine Brille. Er trägt ein hellblaues Hemd, eine rote Krawatte und darüber eine grüne Weste. Im 1980's Mode trägt eine eine grüne Jacke statt einer Weste. Beschreibung "Kocho Shuyona ist der Schulleiter von Yandere-chans Schule. Er ist 59 Jahre alt, und er hat die selbe Position seit die Schule zum ersten mal ihre Türen öffnete. Am Anfang seiner Karriere war er ein fröhlicher, optimistischer und energiegeladener junger Mann der voll mit Hoffnung für die Zukunft war. Allerdings änderte sich im Laufe seiner langen Amtszeit seine Haltung drastisch. Er wurde ein zynischer, pessimistischer alter Mann der anscheinend komplett seine Hoffnung in die Welt verloren hat - besonders in ihre Jugend. Was geschah im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte, um diesen Mann so drastisch zu verändern? Was bedauert er? Was für Entscheidungen wird er nun treffen, jetzt wo nur noch so wenig zu verlieren hat?" Persönlichkeit Er ist eine sehr sture Person und will nicht zugeben, das er komplett die Kontrolle über seine Schule verloren hat. Allerdings würde er unter sehr extremen Bedingungen (zum Beispiel beim Sterben einer kompletten Klasse) die Schule dennoch schließen. Im Hauptspiel ist er nahe dem Ruhestand; er ist welt-müde, pessimistisch und zynisch. Er wird nicht zögern, seinen Elektroschocker gegen Yandere-chan zu benutzen, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kommt. Im 1989 Mode ist er gespannt auf seine Arbeit als Schulleiter Routine Kocho sitzt den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro, Wenn Yandere-Chan sein Büro betritt wird er geschockt sein und wenn sie näher kommt wird er aufstehen und mit einem Elektroschocker auf sie zielen. Falls Yandere-Chan trotzdem näher kommt wird er den Elektroschocker benutzen, dies führt zu einem Game Over. Trivia * Er wurde im Build vom ersten Oktober 2017 ins Spiel eingefügt. * Es ist unmöglich ihn zu töten. * Wenn alle Lehrerinnen tot sind ist er die Person, die Leichen, Blut oder Waffen findet. * In der Zukunft wird Yandere-Chan die Möglichkeit haben, Bilder ihrer Rivalinnen zu machen, während sie die Regeln der Schule brechen, und diese dann bei Kocho oder Genka zu verpetzen. * Kocho wird seine eigenen Tapes haben. Sie werden uns einen Einblick in Info-Chans Geschichte gewähren und aufklären warum eine Katana in der Schule zu finden ist. Zitate "Ahh...! It's...it's you! No, that would be impossible...you must be...her daughter... I'll tolerate you in my school, but not in my office. Leave at once. There is nothing for you to achieve here. Just. Get. Out." "Ahh...! D-du bist´s! Nein, das wäre unmöglich...du musst... ihre Tochter sein... Ich werde dich in meiner Schule tolerieren, aber nicht in meine Büro. Geh SOFORT. Es gibt nichts was du hier bewirken kannst. ALSO. GEH. RAUS." - Wenn Yandere-Chan sein Büro betritt - "Not another step! You're up to no good!, I know it! I'm not going to let you harm me! I'll use self-defense if I deem it necessary!" "Kein Schritt weiter!" Du hast nichts gutes vor! Ich weiß es! Ich werde mich nicht von dir verletzen lassen! Ich werde Selbstverteidigung einsetzen wenn Ich das für nötig halte!" - Wenn Yandere-Chan ihm zu nahe kommt - "Hmm...a wise decision" "Hmm...eine weise Entscheidung" -Wenn Yandere-Chan sein Büro verlässt - "You asked for it." "Du wolltest es nicht anders." - Wenn er den Elektroschocker benutzt - "Mr Saikou...the deal is off." "Mr Saikou...der Deal ist geplatzt" - Nachdem er den Elektroschocker benutzt hat -. Kategorie:Streng Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erwachsen Kategorie:1980 mode Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Angestellte